


Study Session

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei spends more time studying Gou than his textbooks. </p><p>Cross posted from Tumblr. A short commission from anansesem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write Rei often, and I write ReiGou even less, but I love both of them. It was nice to try and write them differently from how I write MakoGou. If you want to commission me just drop a line!

Gou had a habit of chewing her pen. Though, Rei reasoned, saying she chewed her pen was a little too crude; she nibbled, clicked her teeth against it—one, two, three—then hummed and pressed it against her lips, like a straw that she was waiting to drink from, as soon as her thought was done. He didn’t know if she did it at home, though he could infer that she did; or if it was out of stress or absent-mindedness, though he could infer that it would be caused by both of those things; her pen must linger there in case she felt the need to feel it against her teeth again, whether by nibbling or tapping, it didn’t seem to matter.

It was fascinating.

Such a disruptive and disgusting habit, yet it was quiet and thoughtful; soft and pristine and accompanied by the smallest sighs and the slightest flutter of eyelashes.

"Bea—" he caught himself just as she looked up at him, stuttering until he clamped his mouth shut and took a deep breath. "I mean, do you want to take a break? We’ve been studying for a while."

The pen left her lips, dangling between her fingers just below her chin. “I’m alright, but are you okay? Are you getting a fever?”

"N-no, that’s not it. Its—um." He clenched his jaw and pressed his pen against his notebook, a dent that would definitely show through to other pages. The silence in the library was roaring, filling his head and threatening to engulf him while he sat, mortified and unable to move.

"I’ll open a window." She set her pen into the crease of her notebook and stood up. He clenched his fists, staring at the pen that had pressed against her lips and made her eyelashes flutter. She thanked him for studying with her and huffed about not being out in the nice weather when she pushed the window open.

"Maybe it’s my fault you don’t look well," she laughed. "Explaining all of this must be exhausting."

He hunched his shoulders and put his hands on the table with more force than necessary. “I don’t mind! I’m sure I just need fresh air, so thank you for opening the window.”

Gou stared at him and he bowed his head towards his book and thanked her again, trying to fight back another blush. Her laugh was stiff and uncertain. She slowly pushed in her chair, letting it squeal across the floor. “People are staring. Let’s just go.”

Rei gathered their things at lightning speed and they walked out of the library together. Gou was quiet, but the distance between them was friendly; occasionally her arm would brush his and he would look at her, expecting her to jump away, but she only smiled and apologized. “Does it bother you?”

He quickly shook his head. “You can stay as close as you like.” 

She looked surprised, but smiled. “That was very smooth of you.”

"O-of course! I’ve studied all kinds—I mean—" he coughed and adjusted his glasses. "Of course."


End file.
